gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Wheels: Speed Machines
Hot Wheels: Speed Machines is a driving simulator made from the creators of Hot Wheels Season 2010. Unlike Hot Wheels Season 2010, Speed Machines follows the life and times of a driver in the Hot Wheels World Cup, which is a realistic race series and uses licensed vehicles. The game, as stated by 984, "is the complete polar opposite of Season: Season is an arcade racer with kart racer powerups. Speed Machines is a good-looking racing simulator which, when handled correctly, gives you a true feeling of speed." Gameplay Gameplay is completely different from Season: the game takes a more realistic approach from racing. The driver starts with a low-powered car, and then wins money from different types of events which can be used to buy more cars. Damage takes a more profound role: car damage does not regenerate, it must be repaired in the pits. Mechanical damage must be repaired after races. Totaled (or non-race-worthy cars) take time to repair: depending on cars required, number of cars, and other factors, players can miss races due to destroyed cars. Players can also engage in Quick Races. Parts can be bought for cars which enhance them, from alternate rear spoilers to performance enhancing parts. However, fitting the best parts together won't make the car extremely powerful: "different parts work in different ways", encouraging the player to get the maximum potential by mixing and matching parts. Vehicles Unlike Season, all vehicles in Speed Machines are licensed, real-world cars. Some of them are transferable from Season 2010. Ferrari 599 XX - A modified Ferrari 599 Maranello touring car. Starting color is red/black. McLaren F1 GTR - One of the fastest cars in the world, and possibly the longest record holder. Starting color is silver/orange. 2009 Audi TTS - The starting vehicle. Starting colors are dark orange and dark blue. Audi R8 - Audi's first attempt at a supercar, the R8 performs admirably. Starting color is white. Aston Martin V8 Vantage - The V8 Vantage is the little brother of the most powerful Aston Martin car, the V12 Vantage. Starting color is green. Bugatti Veyron - The third restoration of Bugatti, the Veyron seems to be performing well. It is the most powerful car in the game. Starting colors are pearl white or steel blue. 2001 Acura NSX - A race-ready variant of the Acura NSX, which has been race-modified to get much more power than usual. Starting color is lime green/decals. Ferrari California - The second newest Ferrari to come out of the factories, the California has practical usage as well as ultrafast speed. Starting colors are grey or blue. Enzo Ferrari - The second fastest Ferrari ever built, the Enzo is a classic example of what Ferrari can do. Starting colors are blue or red. Ferrari 599 GTB - Another racer from Ferrari, the 599 GTB has already been prototyped as a hybrid. Starting colors are steel blue or black. Ford GTX-1 - This car is essentially a convertible Ford GT, with upgrades as well. Starting color is gold. Lamborghini Reventon - The most powerful Lamborghini yet, the Reventon is easily identifiable due to the large front air vents. Starting colors are black and lime green. 2009 Nissan GT-R SpecV - This GT-R has been upgraded with a much more powerful turbocharger, allowing it to reach higher speeds much faster than the original. Starting color is burnt orange. Porsche 911 GT1-98 - This is a classic Le Mans racer, entered by Porsche and used in the 1998 competition. Starting color is white. 2008 Mitsubushi Lancer Evolution X - The Mitsubushi Lancer Evolution is the most reliable sports car in the world. Get behind the helm, and you'll see why. Starting colors are red and pearl white. Ferrari 333SP - This Ferrari was the first Ferrari race car to be put into races since a 20-year hiatus on Ferrari's part. Starting colors are dark red/white and blue. Jaguar XJ220 - Although the car had to be downgraded and commercially failed because of it, the XJ220 still managed to get more power than the concept car, and actually held the record for fastest car in the world. Starting colors are dark green and pearl white. Ferrari 575 GTC - This 575 Maranello race car, sadly, didn't last long before upgraded models came in. Starting color is red. Porsche Carrera GT - The most powerful Porsche ever made, the Porsche 911 seems to be gaining on the Carrera GT. Starting color is yellow. Porsche Cayman S - This sports car from Porsche maintains sporty drive while being easy to live with. Starting color is black. Porsche 911 GT3 Road - The most evolved variant of the 20 year spanning Porsche 911, the GT3 is the most upgraded 911 ever. Starting color is black. 2007 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 - The GT500 is one of the most powerful Mustangs ever - second only to the GT500R and GT500KR. Starting colors are grey or black. Chevrolet Corvette C6R - This Corvette was built solely for racing, and possesses more horsepower than the ZR1 Corvette. Starting color is red (but preorders allow the player to start the game with a C6R carrying the actual logos on the real Corvette racer). Saleen S7 - Saleen's supercar isn't unique, but that's not saying it isn't powerful. Starting color is orange-yellow/blue. Ford GT LM - This Ford GT has been fitted with unique body parts, and engine power upgrades, offering it more power than your average GT. Starting color is teal. Ford Shelby GR-1 Concept - The GR-1 concept car may well be the most powerful car Ford AND Shelby have built - with 605 horsepower on tap from a V8, and parts from a Ford GT, this is one muscle car not to be messed with. Starting colors are dark blue and gray. Panoz GTR-1 - The GTR-1 racing car has only had two road cars. However, it was quickly outclassed by other cars. Starting color is light purple. Cadillac LMP - Cadillac's LMP racer may have been the shortest and least used car program ever - it lasted for three years, from 2000 to 2002, and only ran in Le Mans races until the program was scrapped by GM to focus on the Corvette. Starting color is purple. Tesla Roadster - The Tesla Roadster is not only the world's first electric sports car, it's also the world's first true EV - that is, an electric-powered car with no gas backups. Starting color is orange. 2006 Dodge Viper SRT10 - The Viper is the classic Dodge car - aggressive, a huge hood storing a V10 engine, the width of a semi truck - the Viper screams death! Starting colors are dark gray or dark blue. Volkswagen Scirocco GT 24 - The Volkswagen Scirocco is a three-door sporty family hatchback. The GT 24 is a Scirocco built solely for the 24 hours of Nurburgring. Starting color is yellow. Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 - This Gallardo is classic because it has been the most celebrated variant - however, the LP570-4 has already been produced. Starting colors are light blue police and pearl white. Lamborghini Countach - This classic car is one of the longest-lasting cars ever, and possibly the longest-lasting supercar - living long enough to see its 80th birthday. This is the 80th Anniversary edition. Starting color is grey. Category:Hot Wheels Category:Video Games